


Snape's Happy Christmas

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, SAC 2004
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-08
Updated: 2004-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides he is lonely, goes after his best friend, and Severus stops him, not realizing he is risking his life. When Harry has to help Severus recover, what will happen between the two, who cannot stand each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape's Happy Christmas

** Author:  ** Sev1970  
**Title: **Snape's Happy Christmas  
**Date: **December 08, 2004  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter/Books  
**Pairing: **Snape/Harry  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary: **Harry decides he is lonely, goes after his best friend, and Severus stops him, not realizing he is risking his life. When Harry has to help Severus recover, what will happen between the two, who cannot stand each other?  
**Disclaimer: **None of this is mine; it all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic, Inc., Warner Bros. and any other entities involved.  
**Feedback Address: **sev1970@gmail.com  
**Advertisement: **Part of the SAC-2004 at:  
http://www.kardasi.com/Advent/2004/SAC-2004.htm  
**Notes: **Mild Language  
**Beta: **Magdelena and Nymphy!!!

~*~

“Oh Merlin, I love her…he can’t marry her, he just can’t.” Harry tried prying himself from the tight grip of his now former professor, and glared daggers at the much stronger man, who would not let him go. “LET ME GO, Snape, NOW.”

Severus Snape roughly turned the much smaller Harry towards him and shook him slightly. “You will NOT go to them, and you most certainly will NOT tell Miss Granger that you are in love with her.”

“Damn it Snape, let me go.”

“Listen to me, Potter. You have known for a couple of years that Mister Weasley has loved Miss Granger, and not once did you ever show any interest in her other than friendship. Suddenly he asks her to marry him, she says yes, and you decide you love her? Hell no, Potter. I won’t let you do it.”

“How do you know what I did or did not do, Snape? You do not know anything; I do love her, and she loves me…she really loves me.”

Severus lessened his hold on a now shaking Harry and softened his glare. “Potter, I’ve known you to be quite the hot head, but this…this is not like you. Yes, she does love you, but you DO NOT love her. She loves your best friend and he loves her. Let them be, Potter, please.”

Harry finally shook off his professor, but remained where he stood. “Why? Why do you care so much?”

“I just don’t want to see Miss Granger hurt. She thinks you hung the moon, and would run into your arms if you asked her to; please don’t. She deserves to marry someone who loves her.”

Harry pleaded with the man to believe him. “I do love her, I really do.”

Severus shook his head exasperatedly. “Yes, as a friend, Harry, but not as her lover. Don’t do this to her and Mister Weasley, please.”

Harry’s eyes were now brimming with unshed tears; he hadn’t even noticed his first name being used. “Why? Why are you doing this to me and why do you care, tell me Snape.”

Severus shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

“Bollocks, Snape. You practically tore off my arm when you caught me and then it wasn’t enough I guess, so you had to practically tackle me to the ground. You don’t care about me, so why? Why?”

“Look, I do care about Miss Granger and do not want her to be hurt. Surely you can understand that.”

Harry had an idea there was much being left unsaid, but what the man had said was true. “I would never hurt Hermione, and I think you know that. We would be very happy together, but you’re right, she and Ron do deserve to be together; I know it, but I am just so scared. Voldemort has been killed; I saved everyone as the prophecy said I would, and now I really do not know what to do next. I mean, next year there will be no Ron and Hermione, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade weekends, Dumbledore, or you. I don’t know how to face my life without any of these things, Snape.”

If Snape heard the part about there being no him next year, he completely ignored it. “You’ll manage, Harry.” Severus then motioned Harry to have a seat across from him. There were a few stragglers remaining, but most of the students and staff had already departed the Great Hall. “Have you decided what you are going to do now?”

Harry looked dumbstruck at his former professor who he realized had just called him Harry, but was too distraught to call the man on it. “No.”

“Hmm…Well, I thought surely the headmaster would have asked you to return to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

“Yeah, I kind of thought the same, but he hasn’t.” Harry couldn’t help the bitterness emanating from him, nor could he believe that he was sitting in the Great Hall having a civil conversation with Snape; the entire situation was strange, and he was curious why his professor, who loathed him, would so passionately try to dissuade him from going to Hermione. He was determined to find out. He sighed and stood up. “Yeah well, I don’t think he wants me around anymore; he has gotten what he wanted from me, hasn’t he?”

Severus could not bring himself to answer because Harry was correct. Albus had needed The-Boy-Who-Lived to do away with Voldemort, and now that he had done so, the former _Golden Child_ to Albus, was more than likely, no longer needed. “Harry, you deserve to go out and live life for you now. You have lived for everyone else for seven years now, almost seventeen if we want to be truthful. It is time Harry Potter got to be Harry Potter.”

Harry had turned to leave, but turned back and shook his head sadly. “The thing is, Snape, I don’t want to be Harry Potter anymore, that‘s the problem. I am tired of everyone looking at me with awe. You know, Hermione and Ron were the only ones who I was able to truly be myself around. No one else would allow me to be Harry; I was some hero they put on a pedestal. I am sick to death of that person. No matter where I go or what I do, I will never be able to escape. You never did place me on a pedestal; no, you just humiliated me and kept me in trouble. Yeah, I know it was all to make sure I was safe, but it sure wasn’t easy to endure day after day, you know.”

“Harry, we’ve been through all of this before and you know it. I can’t help how I felt about your father and his friends. I hated them and because of that, hated you too," Snape said exasperatedly. “Only my position as Albus’s spy and my constant struggles with my conscience caused me to change my opinion of you. It hasn’t been easy, and I still don’t exactly like you, but you do deserve to be happy.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he lifted his rucksack. “Oh, thanks, that really warms my heart, Snape, especially now when you have finally decided to call me Harry,” he said, sarcasm dripping from his every word. “The feeling is mutual. I don’t really like you either, but I guess even greasy gits deserve to be happy as well. Now, if you are quite finished with me, I’m leaving, and don’t worry, I’m not going to go chasing after Hermione. You’re right. I don’t know what I was thinking. I guess knowing she and Ron are happy just makes me a bit sad is all.”

Severus pierced the younger man with his most deathly glare. “Oh Potter, now I am reminded why I loathe you; you are so damned selfish. Listen to yourself, boy. Don’t those two deserve to be happy? I think they do.”

Harry’s face began turning a deep red and he threw down his rucksack and neared the other man who was now standing. “You know exactly what I meant, Snape. Damn it, yes they deserve to be happy. I am sad because I am not happy, you git.”

Severus turned and began walking away but could not help a few parting words, said in an increasingly hoarse voice. “Ever the dramatist, just like your father. He knew how to get everyone’s sympathy, and oh he was so good at it too. But not me…oh no, he never had mine, nor will you, EVER, win any sympathy votes from me, you spoilt brat.”

Harry knew he should just let Snape walk away…just let him keep walking…just let him keep walking…_hell no, no one is going to talk like that about my dad._ Harry ran as fast as he could and twisted the man around, which was much easier than he thought it should have been, then slammed his hands as hard as he could into Snape’s chest, while the pale Potions Master looked wide-eyed at him. “Don’t you ever talk bad about my father like that again, Snape.”

Snape fell to the stone floor and did not move.

Harry was still seething with anger, but he hadn’t meant to hit his former professor that hard. _Come on Snape, you’re not going to let Harry Potter keep you down, are you? Get up and tell me off._

After another minute had passed and still no movement, Harry began panicking. He knelt beside the man and did not hear or feel any breaths. _Oh Merlin_. Harry grabbed his wand and shouted Sonorous and Madam Pomfrey almost simultaneously. Within a minute, the matron was at his side gasping at the now blue Potions Master.

“Good Merlin, What happened, Harry?”

“He said something bad about my father and I pushed him, but it wasn’t that hard, I promise it wasn’t.”

“Go get the headmaster, NOW, and meet me in the Hospital Wing.”

Harry had never heard the matron sound so furious. He ran as fast as he could to the headmaster’s office and although out of breath, managed to get the password out and make it up the stairs where he found a somber looking Dumbledore waiting for him.

Not a word was spoken; it was as if the headmaster knew what had happened. When they reached the Hospital Wing, Harry was left outside to wonder how Snape was doing, but he remained that way for well over an hour. Finally, a very grave looking Dumbledore came slowly walking out.

“We need to talk, Harry.”

Harry knew it was bad news immediately and started shaking. “I didn’t kill him, did I?”

“No, he is not dead, but he is very sick. Why don’t you come up to my office; what I have to tell you might take some time.”

Harry nodded and followed his former headmaster past the Gargoyle, up the revolving staircase, and into the office where he sat down, scared to death at what he was about to be told. “Please, Professor Dumbledore, tell me what is wrong. What did I do to him?”

Albus looked Harry straight in the eyes and sadly shook his head. “You hit him, Harry; we know you did not mean to hurt him badly, however, Severus has recently been diagnosed with a rare condition called Spiritus Egeo, which means without breath. Severus is fine most of the time and no one would ever suspect anything to be wrong with him, but when he is in a high stress situation, or when too much force is placed upon his body, it causes him to lose his ability to breathe normally. It is very fortunate you called Madam Pomfrey when you did. I fear Severus would have died had you waited another minute.”

Harry was ashen by this time and shook his head slowly. “Oh Gods, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt him.”

“Calm down, child, we do not need you getting sick as well. With time, I am thinking everything will be fine, Harry. I think within a week, Severus will be awake. His recovery will be slow and arduous, but I am guessing that by Christmas, which is six months away, he will be back to his normal self.”

_That is all? I’ve really buggered things up now_. Harry could not calm down; he had almost killed Snape, and his former professor was going to take a very long time to recover. Nevertheless, he was thankful that at least Snape was alive. “Will he really be okay? Or are you just telling me that.”

Albus came and sat by Harry on the couch. “Poppy says he’ll be fine, so he will. We have never seen him go through this before so everything is and will be new to us. Severus will be very weak but Poppy does think that with plenty of bed rest he will make a complete recovery.”

“I should probably leave; he won’t want to see me again. I can’t believe I almost killed him…Merlin.” Harry stood up and began to leave.

“Oh no you don’t, young man. You are not going anywhere. You did this to Severus and I think that means you will also be the one who is going to help him recover.”

Harry turned around wide-eyed, found a very stern looking Poppy Pomfrey looking down at him, and gulped. He had always felt very close to her; he had after all, spent many a night in the Hospital Wing, but now he felt nothing but fear. The woman was scowling at him; her voice calm yet authoritative. He backed up and looked back at the headmaster. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, honestly.”

Poppy sighed and placed her face in her hands as she sat down across from Harry. After a minute or so, she lifted her head and found him looking as if he were about to cry, looking pleadingly at her. “Harry, I have never felt closer to anyone in my life than I have with you. You are my heart, child, and I would do anything for you. But that man lying in the Hospital Wing, Harry, he is my child.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he looked back at the headmaster, who nodded, then returned to look at the now much calmer matron. _Oh Merlin_! Harry opened his mouth to say something but Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

“It’s a long story which I’m sure you’ll eventually hear, Harry, but not now. I only found out a year ago, and he still does not know. I have lost so much time with him, and when I saw him lying on the floor, you can’t imagine what went through my mind. I begged Merlin to spare his life. I need to tell Severus I love him…every boy deserves to hear that from their mother at least once in their life, and I know that is something Severus has never heard.”

~*~

Harry had talked with Poppy long into the night about Severus, about himself, about their animosity towards each other, and about loneliness in general. Poppy had always known how to make Harry laugh, and this time was no different. She hated to see him so desolate and made a promise to herself that she would see both Harry and Severus happy if it was the last thing she did. It was almost too much to hope the two could become friends, but Poppy had even greater ambitious plans; she wanted her son and Harry together. She knew it was a crazy idea, but she just felt that they belonged together. She knew that her son preferred men, but was less clear about Harry. He had gone out with Cho Chang in fifth year if she remembered correctly, and Poppy had always sensed that he had a thing for Hermione Granger as well. She would find out, and regardless, she could try to get the two together…anything was possible.

She kept her word about Harry being the one to help Severus recover, and made sure he was there by the Potion Master’s side almost constantly those first few days. She thought it funny that when she had originally said this to Harry, it had been out of spite and nothing more or less. Now, Harry helping her son was exactly what would get the two closer…or close. She knew the two were about as far apart as two people possibly could be.

~*~

Severus finally woke up a week later, and to his disdain, met emerald eyes. “Get out, Potter.”

“I can’t; Madam Pomfrey is making me stay.”

“Poppy?” the pale and much too thin man yelled with as much venom as he could muster.

Poppy came running and knew her son had awakened, but also that he was not too happy.  
“Oh Severus, you’re awake.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “What an astute observation, Poppy. Of course, I am awake. Could you tell me why Potter is sitting here staring at me as if I am about to drop dead at any moment?”

“It seems the two of you had a volatile confrontation last week and Harry hit you, causing you to lose consciousness, and you have been that way since. I thought since he caused this to happen, he should help you recover.”

Severus nodded and looked as though he were pondering what had just been told to him. “Well, I am awake now as you can see and I do NOT want him anywhere near me, is that understood?”

Poppy was about to respond but could tell her son’s breathing was becoming labored. “Out, Harry, now.” After he left, she calmed Severus down, and after examining him, gave him a sleeping draught. “You have to remember Severus, you cannot get yourself worked up so easily or you will never recover.” She received no response, only an hmph.

It was an hour later when Harry heard the door opening, and watched as Madam Pomfrey joined him. “I’ll just go get my things and leave then. I won’t be bothering anyone anymore.”

“No, child, you cannot leave, or, perhaps I should say, I will not allow you to do so. You are not looking well and I know you are upset about what happened. You stay here a few weeks and get yourself together then we’ll talk about you leaving, alright?” Poppy lifted Harry’s chin and smiled her matronly smile. “It’s going to be okay, love.”

~*~

For the next few weeks, Harry stayed with Snape for an hour every morning, because an hour was all the man would tolerate; the two never spoke, only exchanged glares. Harry kept to himself the rest of the time, trying to keep busy, but often found himself spending his days and nights sitting under his Invisibility Cloak back in the Hospital Wing. He knew that Snape was aware he was there, but the man never let on. Snape had gotten stronger, but tired very easily, therefore, he slept most of the time, giving Harry ample time to think.

Harry had owled Ron and Hermione telling them he was staying at Hogwarts, but had given them no reason. Ron had replied and said he and Hermione had set their wedding date for December 24th, and asked Harry to be his best man, to which Harry of course said yes. He was happy for them. He may never be happy but he was glad his two best friends were. It made him a bit nauseous to think how close he had come to breaking them up. He had truly meant to go after Hermione, and if not for Snape, he would have.

Poppy and Harry had daily talks, and Poppy could sense a change in the young man as the weeks progressed. She was more and more convinced that he and her son would be perfect for one another. She had yet to think of a way to get them together, but she would. She encouraged Harry to talk to Severus about potions, thinking perhaps that would get him talking, but Harry didn’t think he wanted to get into any debates with Snape about a subject the man taught. Harry had improved greatly in his Potion-making skills, but knew his skills paled in comparison to his former professor’s.

After a month, Harry and Severus slowly began trying to form a sort of friendship when Severus wished Harry a Happy Birthday. Harry had already received his cards and gifts from his friends and Hagrid, but when he heard his former hated professor wishing him a happy birthday, Harry knew it was a momentous occasion. It took much longer for the two to feel entirely comfortable around each other, but they eventually reached that point with them both making an effort.

Harry started bringing Snape his supper every night and would sit with him while he ate, telling him of his daily activities, which usually consisted of playing Quidditch either by himself, or with Madam Hooch, who had returned to prepare for the upcoming term.

Harry knew Snape only tolerated him because there was nothing else for him to do, and he apologized almost daily for causing Snape so much pain and grief, and every time, the man shook his head saying he had it coming, which always made Harry mad. Yes, Snape should not have been saying such things about his father, but Harry also knew he should have just let it go.

While Snape was confined to the Hospital Wing, Harry restocked the Potion's Cupboard with all of the new potions for the upcoming school term, and completely cleaned Snape's classroom, which had been a wreck when he had first entered it; obviously, it had been left exactly the way the last class left it. With Dumbledore’s permission, Harry had even ordered new cauldrons, saying the ones Professor Snape currently had were looking quite battered. The Headmaster thought they looked fine, but also understood Harry was trying hard to make up for what he had done, and wanted to help the young man in that endeavor.

Harry was finding himself drawn to Snape more and more, and looked forward to their nightly chats. He was getting to know the true person, not the greasy git who had taught him, and was finding himself fascinated with the man. He could tell that Snape was feeling more at ease around him now, and he was happy when his former professor would tell him stories about former students he had the displeasure of teaching. Harry loved hearing that he had not been the only true bane of Snape’s existence.

It was also nice to see the man laugh. He was beginning to improve and his appetite was slowly returning. Harry snuck in extra desserts with help from Dobby. He knew it was important that Snape eat healthy foods, but he had asked Snape what his favorite dessert was, and when he heard it was chocolate ice cream, he started having Dobby send him up a scoop each night before bedtime, after Harry had already left for the night.

Severus didn’t understand why Harry was so concerned about him after he had treated the Gryffindor so badly for seven years, but had to admit it was nice having someone be concerned about him. He began looking forward to Harry’s visits and soon found himself completely enamored with the green-eyed young man.

On the two-month mark from the time Severus had fallen, the pale man got out of bed and took his first steps, which were tentative at best. Draco Malfoy, who had become a spy for the Order and helped bring about Voldemort’s end, and the person whom Harry owed his life, was the one helping the still much too weak Severus to walk. Both of Draco’s parents had been killed, and Severus, who was the Slytherin’s Godfather, had been helping the blonde since.

Harry and Draco may have been working on the same side and aiming for the same result, but neither of them had ever resolved their differences. So when Harry opened the door to the private room in the back of the Hospital Wing, he turned immediately to leave upon seeing the blonde helping Snape, but was stopped by a hurt sounding voice.

“Well, thank you, Mister Potter. I see you are thrilled I am up and out of bed. Perhaps you could stay a bit longer next time?” said Snape.

Harry closed the half open door and looked back at the two. He could not do this; he could not leave Hogwarts because he was too involved in what happened to Snape, but neither could he see himself staying if he was going to have to contend with a cranky Draco Malfoy. He turned and walked slowly over to Draco and extended his right hand. “I can’t do it anymore, Malfoy. I’ve hated you long enough.”

Draco looked at his Godfather who was smiling weakly, and then nodded his head towards Harry. “Same here, Potter.”

The two shook hands, then Draco went back to helping his Godfather, who was leaning against the bed. “Uncle Severus tells me you have been in here every day talking to him, even when he did not want you to.”

Harry sat down across from the two and shrugged his shoulders, looking at his former professor, sadly. “I am really glad you are out of bed.”

Severus motioned for his Godson to help him back in the bed and then he looked at Harry, then Draco again, giving his Godson a pointed look.

“Okay, I know when I am not wanted; I’ll be back in a few hours to check on you, and Uncle Severus?” Receiving a look from the now reclining man, Draco continued. “Do not make me have to come back in here and calm you down.”

“Go, Draco, I am going to be fine.” After his Godson left, Severus looked worriedly at Harry. “I’m okay, Harry, you don’t have to look so concerned. I’m going to be fine. Why are you looking so sad again? I thought you and I had gotten past all of this.”

“Seeing you up and finally walking just reminds me that you almost died because of me,” Harry said dejectedly.

Severus nodded. “Yes, I did almost die, Harry, but I didn’t, and if you do not stop looking at me as if I am about to fall over dead, I am going to force you to leave Hogwarts, and do not doubt that. I am okay; I am weak and it will take me a long time to recover, but I am alive. I have forgiven you, now you need to forgive yourself.”

Harry shook his head. “I can’t. Don’t you get it? You almost died. If I had waited just a minute longer, you and I would not be talking now.”

Severus sighed and tried sitting up in the bed, and with Harry’s help, managed it with little pain. He looked at Harry and weakly smiled. “And if you had left the Great Hall a minute before you hit me, as you tried to do, I would never have known Poppy was my mother, Harry.”

“She told you?” Harry gasped.

Severus smiled a genuine smile and shook his head. “No, she didn’t, and she doesn’t know that I have found out, Harry.”

“How did you find out?” blurted out a stunned Harry.

Severus wasn’t sure how to go about telling this to Harry; he didn’t want to make him feel guilty, but he knew he owed him an explanation. “It was the same morning I woke up and found you in here and tried kicking you out. I had regained consciousness but could not move at all. I heard someone talking and could tell by their voice they were upset, but had no idea whom it was. You must remember that I had no idea what had happened, and thought I was merely dreaming. I heard you talking and you said that I could not die before Madam Pomfrey had the chance to tell her son she loved him. Of course, at the time, it was a dream, and I thought nothing of it. But later, after I knew what had happened, that memory came back to me, and I knew from that moment that it had to be true.”

Harry stared unbelievingly at the man. “You sound so calm about it. Aren’t you upset?”

Snape shook his head emphatically. “Upset? Oh Harry, I am so happy, so very happy. I don’t know how much she knows, but I am aware of what happened, and know it was not her fault.”

Harry wanted to hear more, to know the story, but he felt he was imposing on a private matter. “Professor, you don’t have to tell me. And I am sorry you had to find out from me.”

Severus crooked his finger towards Harry and motioned for him to sit by him on the bed.

Harry was already sitting pretty near the man, and was shocked, but did as he was told, and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed.

“First of all, I would very much appreciate it if you would call me Severus; I think we have gotten past our animosity and I’d like to think we were at least friendly enough to address each other by our first names.” Receiving a nod and a smile, Severus continued. “Now, about Poppy being my mother, if I did not want you to know, Harry, I would say so, and please don’t ever be sorry for letting the truth escape your lips. If truths are not to be known by some, they should never be shared with any. You have given me the most beautiful gift in the world, Harry. You have given me a family; don’t ever be sorry for that.”

Harry tried to smile but it was difficult with the threatening tears. Family…the one thing Harry wanted more than anything. He wiped away an errant tear and took a deep breath. “Are you going to tell Madam Pomfrey you know?”

“I will tell her, but not until I am stronger. It is too much for my body to handle right now, but when I do, don’t think for a minute that she will be upset with you. Merlin, Harry, that woman thinks of you already as her son. I don’t think there is anything you could do to get on her bad side.”

Harry began to chuckle but stopped himself. It was not funny, what he was thinking. “How about almost killing her son? You should have seen her, she was beside herself, and she did get upset with me, but as soon as she realized how upset I had become over seeing her upset with me, she told me about you being her son. Seeing her taking care of you was so…erm…I can’t really even describe it to you, but it was like a mother taking care of a child. She was so careful with you and when she looked at you, I could see the love in her eyes. How are you going to keep from telling her that you know?”

“It won’t be too difficult for the next month. She has a conference out of the country beginning tomorrow. She said she wasn’t going to go because I needed her, but I assured her I was in good hands, and if we absolutely needed her, we could get in touch with her.”

“So, that is why Draco is here.”

“Precisely. He is going to school to become a Healer, and this will be good experience for him. In addition, with classes beginning, someone is needed here at Hogwarts.

Harry frowned. “Looks like everyone knows what they want to do except for me.”

Severus reached out and stroked the younger man’s cheek with his right hand. “You’ll figure it out, Harry. Just don’t rush it. Enjoy life.”

Harry had to squeeze his eyes shut, and look away. When he looked back with open eyes, he found the onyx eyes of his former professor gazing at him, asking without words what had upset him so. “I thought I wanted to be an Auror, and then I decided I wanted to teach, but really all I want is to have a family, Severus.”

The older man’s breath hitched. “You know you have a family, Harry…you’ll always have people who you can come to when you need them. All the Weasleys have adopted you as their own, and you know you can always go to Hermione as well. Then there is Lupin, Hagrid, Albus, Poppy, and myself. You can come to me for anything, Harry.”

“You’re right, I do have a lot of people who I can go to, but-” Harry shook his head, “I don’t want someone who I can run to when I need them; I want someone who I don’t have to run to because I’ll already be there and because they’ll already be there.”

Severus was having a difficult time digesting what he was hearing. He really did want his former student to know he could always depend on him, but he knew Harry would cling to anything, and he did not want him clinging to him out of need when he could wait and find someone else whom he would really want. He didn’t want Harry to confuse need with want.

“Harry, you never have to come find me, I’ll always be there when you need me.”

“What if I need you right now?”

“As I said, I am always here; I AM here.”

Harry nodded his understanding. “I’ve not gone off the deep end as they say, and I know you probably won’t believe me, but, I know what I want; I want you, forever.”

Severus felt his jaw beginning to open, to drop to the floor, but he stopped it and instead closed his eyes and sighed. He wasn’t going to act as if he did not understand, however, he wished he knew exactly how Harry felt. He didn’t want to patronize him, but he wasn’t exactly sure what he was getting at, although he had a good idea; he was not stupid or blind. Opening his eyes and smiling at Harry, a somewhat hesitant Severus spoke. “I am not going to tell you what you are feeling or why, but I will tell you that I know you feel responsible for me. I also know that in the short time that you have been helping me, I have come to depend on you, and I know you would do anything for me, but Harry, you have done so much more than is necessary. You do not need to feel obligated to me any further.”

Harry stood up, tears streaming down his face. “I did feel obligated to you, and I would have done anything for you, anything at all. I don’t know why, or how, but now I do not feel obligated to you any longer. An obligation is something someone has to do. I want to do this, Severus...I want to help you, be here with you, and I want to be here and everywhere with you forever…. It is crazy I know…but it is how I feel.” Harry immediately wished he could take the words back; there was no way this man would ever see him as anything other than a former student, and maybe friend.

Severus’s breaths began quickening, and almost immediately, he clasped at his throat, alerting Harry, who immediately went into his learned healer mode. He found his wand and cast the charm on Severus to steady his breathing, then dampened a flannel and wiped the clammy face as he sat beside him, whispering soothingly to the pale man. After a few minutes had passed, and when Severus’s breathing was once again normal, Harry moved from the bed. “I think I should go now, Severus. Dobby will be staying with you and will alert me of any changes. Do you want me to get Draco?”

Severus shook his head. “That will not be necessary; you knew exactly what to do. You don’t have to leave, Harry.”

Harry nodded. “Yes, I think I do, Severus. I think enough has been said for one night.” Harry leaned over and kissed Severus on the forehead. “I’ll be back in the morning.”

Severus reached up and ran a finger down Harry’s cheek and tried opening his mouth to speak, but Harry shook his head.

“Sleep, Severus. We can talk in the morning.”

Not five minutes later, Harry and Draco were sitting in the kitchen talking about Severus’s health when Madam Pomfrey walked in. “Well, well, miracles do happen, I see. I never thought I’d see the two of you speaking cordially to each other.”

Draco sniggered. “Well, it is no thanks to either of us, that is for sure; it is because of Severus, right, Potter?’

Harry glared at the blonde, but could not help the small smile that escaped as he nodded. “Yes, I just didn’t see how the two of us continuing to bicker would help him, and I thought it might even hurt him.”

Draco looked at Poppy and chuckled. “I think it goes a bit further than that.”

Poppy smiled and sat down at the small table. “Draco, could you let Harry and me talk alone for a few minutes? I still need to do some packing for my trip, but I do need to speak with Mister Potter before I leave.”

Draco nodded and left.

“Was Draco right? Does it go further?”

Harry wanted to say it was no one else’s business, but he knew she meant well. “Yes.”

“Does he know how you feel?”

“I think he does, but we haven’t really talked yet about it. Do you think I am overacting to him being nice to me? I mean, it has only been two months, and I can’t imagine that he would really be interested in me, so why would I be acting like this and telling him everything and having these feelings? Gods, I am so confused. I mean, not long ago I was prepared to go running to Hermione and ask her to marry me, and would have if not for Severus.”

Poppy did not fail to catch the use of her son’s name, and she smiled as she nodded and took one of Harry’s hands in hers. “About that…I need to tell you a story, love, and I need you to listen very carefully. I know you are curious why Severus was so upset about you trying to stop Hermione and Ron that day, and I think it is time you knew. When I was twenty, I was madly in love with Severus’s father, and we found out I was going to have a baby; we could not have been happier. Then Severus came, and oh Harry, he was the most wonderful and loving baby. He hardly ever cried. Life was wonderful for seven blissful months, and then everything came crashing down. A classmate of Severus’s father from Hogwarts called him, confessed her love for him, and said she wanted to be with him. Now, I had known this girl in school, and she was the sweetest person, who just happened to come from a very prominent family. She and Severus’s father were very good friends, but never anything more, as far as I knew. I never even knew anything about her liking my husband until he told me he was leaving.

“I wanted to beg him to stay because I loved him, but I would not; could not. If he was that ready to get up and leave his wife so readily for another woman, I did not want to be married to such a man. However, I did beg him to stay, on my hands and knees. The law back then was quite clear. Children were the property of their fathers; mothers had no rights. He apologized, and seemed sad at the thought of leaving me and taking Severus away, but he did; he took my son and my memories. You see, he could not leave Severus with me, and knew I would be desolate without him, so he placed a memory charm on me, a very strong one that Albus finally was able to break through a year ago. I finally remembered everything and it all came rushing back. When my son left my arms that cold February morning, with his father, he never returned.

“I so want to tell him. I will when the time is right. Harry, he is so scared and alone, and much of that comes from his upbringing. He is aware of what happened to him and his mother and I think when he saw you going to Hermione, he saw you as his father’s friend, and it was all too much for him to take. He has talked to me about grabbing you that day, and he feels badly for it, but he said he was determined not to allow anyone else to suffer as his mother, and indirectly, he had. I wish I could tell him it was I who was his mother, but I am afraid he might be upset with me, and I know he cannot handle much stress right now.”

“I doubt that he would be upset with you, Madam Pomfrey. I have learned quite a bit about Severus and now realize I had it all very wrong. He is simply looking for the same thing I am, acceptance. Can I ask you a question about his condition?” Receiving a nod from Poppy, Harry continued. “What happened to cause him to have this? I looked it up in the library and it says it is very rare, and is caused by ingesting a particular compound, which I can’t recall now, but I know it said although it once was a prevalent ailment, today, there are very few cases. How would it have gotten here?”

Poppy locked her gaze on Harry and gave him a questioning look. “Do you really need to ask me how Severus somehow ingested an almost lethal amount of ground Dragon’s Hyde?”

“Voldemort,” Harry lamented. “Is there a cure?”

“No, Harry; Severus will live with it for the rest of his life. But, as long as he stays away from stressful situations and does not get into any fights where his chest is at risk, he should be fine.”

Harry nodded. “When will he be back to how he was before?”

“Honestly, I cannot tell you. He may never be quite the same, but if he continues to take it easy and gradually reintroduce his other activities, I think perhaps by the end of December he should be back to his old snarky self, so don’t you worry so much. Now, I believe you asked me another question as well; you asked me if I thought you were overreacting to his being nice to you. Of course, that is a possibility, but you have to remember, Severus is not generally nice to anyone, Harry; it is just part of his character to be grumpy. I think him being overly nice to you must mean something.”

~*~

Classes had begun, and with much begging and assurances that he could do it, Severus had agreed to allow Harry to take on Potions by himself until the Potions Master was well enough to help him. The recent Hogwarts student was a bit intimidated at the prospect of teaching friends of his, but he was determined to do this right and make Severus proud of him. As the days went by, he discovered that it was not as difficult as he had imagined it to be, and found himself becoming more and more interested in Potion making. He would go over the day’s happenings with Severus nightly, and the Slytherin Head of House always said nothing but encouraging words, which made Harry feel good.

Severus missed teaching, but knew he was still much too weak. He also missed Harry not being around quite as much and was beginning to realize he wanted the young man in his life for more than companionship. Harry had all but told him his feelings, but Severus had never alluded to his own feelings, which were growing stronger daily.

Finally one evening when Harry was about to leave Severus’s chambers, where the man had recently been allowed to return, Severus shook his head. “Please don’t go just yet; I need to talk to you.”

Harry looked nervously at Severus and then set down his rucksack before joining the other by the fire, which felt very comforting, as it was quite chilly in the dungeons. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Severus seemed to think for a moment about what he wanted to say, then took a deep breath before beginning. “First I want to thank you for everything. You cannot possibly know how much you have changed me for the better, Harry. A while back you told me you want to be with me forever; do you still feel that way?”

Harry’s eyes widened and he almost imperceptibly nodded his head. “Yes.”

Severus released his breath. “I’ve not adequately addressed what you said to me, because until now I was unsure if I could. However, I feel that if I do not tell you how I feel about you, you may think that I don’t care about you, and therefore may leave.”

Harry sat down on the rug and motioned for Severus to do the same. “Severus, do you not remember who it is you are talking to? I’m Harry bloody Potter. I may not be many things, but I am loyal and true to my friends. I told you where I want to be, and that is where I will be unless you tell me you do not want me there. Do not think that I am waiting for some declaration of your undying love for me; I’m not. I don’t need anything more from you then what you are currently giving. You are far more sensible than I am; I am brash and do not always really think before I act. Maybe I should have not told you how I felt so soon, but it was how I felt, and it is still how I feel. I’ll always be here for you Severus, as your friend, or whatever.”

Severus smiled and shook his head unbelievingly. “Merlin, I must be dreaming. Severus Snape does not find himself at a loss for words, and Severus Snape certainly does not fall in love. However, I am at a loss for words, and I do love you, Harry. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Harry could act surprised at this statement, but wouldn’t. He hadn’t known the depth of the older man’s feelings towards him, but he knew Severus cared greatly for him. Harry crawled over to Severus on all fours and pressed his lips against the other man’s, but pulled away before it could become heated. “I love you too.”

~*~

Harry continued to help Severus regain his strength, eventually getting the man to go outdoors for walks around the lake. They did not hide their feelings for each other anymore around anyone, but had decided to concentrate on getting Severus healthy again before trying to progress their relationship any further. They had not so much as kissed on the lips after that initial kiss, when Poppy returned a month later.

“You look much improved, Severus. I am guessing both Draco and Harry have had a hand in this?”

“They’ve both been wonderful, Poppy, and the best part is, the two can now talk without wanting to hex each other. I am so proud of Harry for taking the initial step. My Godson would never have done so.”

“Harry is a very sensible young man, Severus, and I would have expected nothing less than what he did. I can tell you have grown rather fond of him.”

Severus pondered this statement and shook his head. “Much more than that, Poppy…much more.”

Severus then shared some of what he and Harry had found out about each other, which of course, Poppy already knew. She assured him that everything would turn out for the best, and if the two of them were meant to be together, they would.

It had been decided that Severus, with Harry’s help, would be well enough to resume teaching Potions, as long as he let Harry do anything strenuous. Everyone knew this was pushing things a bit, but Severus was becoming restless and needed to occupy his mind. Harry rearranged the classroom for easier access by Severus and was determined to let the man do as little as possible.

On his first day back, the Potions Master watched from his desk as Harry took care of a few last minute details, and could not help but smile and admire the tenacity of the young man. “Harry, do you think you could take a break long enough for us to talk?”

A tired Harry happily sat down on Severus’s desk and winked at the older man. “Let’s chat.”

Severus furrowed a brow and looked at Harry. “I need to ask you something very important, and I need you to be honest with me.”

“Okay.” Harry was getting a bit nervous but tried not to show it.

“If I had not stopped you, would you have told Hermione how you felt about her?”

_Yes_. “I think so, yes. You saw how upset and irrational I was being that day. I was so unhappy. I thought she could make me happy.”

“Do you regret not telling her?”

“Merlin, Severus, why are you asking me this? You know my feelings.”

“I don’t, Harry. I know how you feel about me, but I have no idea how you feel about Miss Granger.”

“I love her as a friend, but that is it.”

Severus stood up, walked across the room, retrieved a piece of parchment, and then handed it to Harry. “Perhaps this will change your mind.”

Harry took the parchment and shook his head as he read the contents.

  
_Harry,_

Ron and I had a fight and the wedding has been called off. I don’t feel like telling you in this letter what happened. Do you think we could meet at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow? Owl me and let me know, please.

Love always, Hermione

  
Harry frowned then looked up through his fringe at Severus. “I love you, Severus, and nothing is going to change that.”

“How can you be so sure? And how do you know you love me, Harry? We have only been speaking civilly for two months now. You and Miss Granger have been inseparable for more than seven years. I don’t know how to compete with that.”

Harry slid off the desk and walked up to the defeated looking Potions Master. “Then don’t. No one is asking you to.”

“I think you should go see her, Harry.”

“Oh I was planning on it, Severus. But you have to trust me, I do not want to be with her anymore, I promise. I told you I love you, doesn’t that count for anything?”

“I don’t know, Harry. Right now you say you love me, but who knows what will happen in the future. Maybe you won’t love me forever, maybe you’ll find someone else.”

Harry spoke calmly, almost in a whisper. “I am not your father, Severus. I am not going to leave you. I LOVE YOU…ONLY YOU!!!”

Severus sat down behind his desk and looked at Harry pointedly. “So she told you then about him…my father died when I was four; I don’t have many memories of him. My stepmother told me when I was older that my father died from a broken heart, and that he had never gotten over leaving my mother. My stepmother was a good person, really. She raised me as best she could and tried to steer me in the right direction, but I think I always held it against her that she broke up my parents’ happy marriage and indirectly caused my father’s death.”

“If he loved your mother so much, nothing should have taken him away from her.”

“Right you are, Harry. However, money and prestige can count for a lot in this world, and to my father, it meant everything. He was blinded by ambition, and allowed his love for my mother to take a back seat.”

“And you see me as doing the same with Hermione. I do not know what else I can say to convince you that I love only you, Severus. Merlin, if I thought you could handle it, I’d throw you across this desk right now and show you how much I love you. It is true Severus…I LOVE YOU. Please do not ever doubt that.”

“I could handle it, Harry,” Severus said cheekily.

“Oh no you couldn’t, not yet. I am not putting you through any more undo stress until you are perfectly healthy again.”

“You will never be doing anything in that case, then; this is not going to go away, Harry. What I have is chronic and it could be terminal.”

“Well, aren’t we all terminal, love? And yes, I am well aware of your condition; you know what I meant.”

“Fair enough. So, you love me, that has been established. I do trust you, Harry. Now we need to decide how we are going to get Hermione and Ron back together.”

Harry smiled as he shook his head. “You amaze me Severus, but you are right. We do need to get them back together.”

Harry met with Hermione the next day, and as he had suspected, she and Ron had already made up and the wedding was back on. The two had lunch and then took a walk around Hogsmeade. Hermione asked if he was happy, and Harry had assured her he was. Not surprising, Hermione guessed what was going on and told Harry how happy she was for both he and Severus. She told him she had always thought they would make a wonderful couple. Harry found this a bit hard to swallow, knowing how close he had come to mucking everything up, but he hadn’t. Severus had stopped him, and now four people were going to end up with their true loves.

~*~

Harry found that his helping Severus teach his classes was fun, much more fun than when he had been the only one teaching. He sat to the side, and when needed, joined Severus. Most of the students knew him of course, and he got on well with them usually, but while he was in his teaching capacity, and while Severus was in the room, Harry had to remain stern with them. It seemed Severus’s attitude towards the students had changed very little, and he did not relish having his assistant becoming their friend. Harry had rolled his eyes when Severus had told him how to act and had told the older man he was not a child, to which Severus wrinkled his nose, saying something along the lines of “I certainly hope not!”

Severus and Harry continued getting closer over the next few months, and it was getting difficult for the two to depart each other’s company at night. Severus had asked Harry to stay with him on several occasions, but Harry was emphatic on not tempting fate where Severus was concerned, although he knew the Potions Master was probably almost completely back to himself. He was just so scared of hurting the man he loved. They would cuddle on the sofa or kiss by the fire, but nothing too strenuous. He had begun giving Severus massages nightly to release the built up tension; this definitely did not help their sexual frustration, but it was close contact, and both needed it, desperately.

A week later, Severus had taken all he could of Harry’s warm and sensual hands caressing his body, but nothing further. He found himself lying on his bed, completely naked, and lying on his stomach, moaning into the duvet as his calves were being massaged. Deciding the time was right to act, Severus bucked his hips and when Harry lifted up, Severus turned over and smiled seductively.

“You’ve tortured me long enough, Harry. I know my body, and I know I’m ready to properly show you how much I love you. I think the only question now is, are you ready? If not, I can completely understand and will not pressure you any further; I just want you to know, I am ready.”

“I am ready, Severus, but I kind of wanted us to make love for the first time on Christmas. The only proper Christmases I’ve ever had were here at Hogwarts and they have been such happy occasions. I want that to continue this year, and cannot think of a better gift than you.”

Severus sighed and shook his head, half-laughing. “You and your idealistic Gryffindorish ideas. Ah well, you can’t blame me for trying. I, after all, am Slytherin, through and through; when I see something I want, I go after it until I get it.”

“I love you too,” Harry said as he rolled his eyes, and said a few words as their clothes appeared. Harry got up when Severus lifted himself off, and they both began dressing. When Harry was completely dressed, he went to stand in front of his future lover. “Merlin, I can’t wait to have you mark me as yours, Severus. Not much longer now. Just think, we will spend Christmas Eve dancing and celebrating Ron and Hermione’s marriage, then we can come home, and celebrate us.”

Severus captured Harry’s lips in a deep kiss and would not allow the younger man to pull away; deepening the kiss until both were sure that they would collapse from the lack of oxygen. Breaking away, Severus could see concern in Harry’s eyes, and berated himself. He had pushed it a bit too far and knew it. Taking a few deep breaths, he sat on the bed and looked worriedly at the green-eyed angel who was Harry. “I’m sorry; I pushed myself too much, but I just could not resist you. Merlin I want you, Harry.”

Harry sat down beside Severus and grasped the older man’s hands in his. “I want you, too Severus, more than you can imagine, but you are not ready yet. We have three weeks until Christmas. If you continue improving as you are, I have no doubt that you will be ready by the night of the 24th. That kiss was beyond amazing, but it took a lot out of you, I can see the fatigue in your face. Please listen to me, Severus. I want you, but I will not hesitate to prolong waiting for our first time if you insist on pushing your limits.”

~*~

Over the next two weeks, Severus did very little; he continued his walks around the lake and taught his classes, with Harry’s help, but the remainder of his time was spent talking with Harry about anything and everything. He was finding out so many things about the younger man that he had never imagined. One thing Severus had noticed recently was that Harry seemed to be retreating somewhat and had let him become the more dominant person in their relationship. He hadn’t minded when Harry seemed to be the one in charge, but he had to admit that it had made him feel a bit inferior. However, he had been sick and unable to take care of himself, and Harry had taken on that role, and in that capacity, had every right to be the one in charge. Apparently, the younger man had sensed Severus needed to reclaim his position of authority. Severus had a feeling Harry had always been the one in charge before, and wondered how his future lover would react now to not being in such a position. In reality, Severus did not want either of them to take the lead; he wanted them to be equal in every way. However, he did relish the opportunity to take care of his Harry, as the young man had taken care of him.

Two days before the wedding was mass chaos at the school. Only a handful of students had remained for the holidays, and each of them had been given tasks to complete for the wedding that was going to take place in the Great Hall. The castle illuminated with Christmas trees, Christmas lights, and thousands of fairies, which continuously fluttered through the Great Hall. There was also Enchanted Snow that dropped softly from the ceiling on anyone who entered. It had always been a magnificent sight to see, but Harry never recalled seeing it looking so beautiful.

He and Severus made a trip to Diagon Alley and bought new dress robes at Madam Malkin’s. Harry decided on a set of turquoise satin robes lined in silver; the cloak clasping at the neck with a ruby pendant. Madam Malkin told him the color really brought out his eyes and he would be irresistible to anyone, which made Harry blush.

Severus had not had much of a chance to find what he wanted when he heard his name called. He somehow knew Harry had found the perfect set of robes for him, and when he saw them, was not disappointed with the choice. Satin black robes elegantly lined with both silver and turquoise, were being held up by a grinning Harry. Severus sniggered at the black robes, remembering Harry’s promise to get him to wear another color besides black. “I love the color,” Severus said mischievously.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. “I tried, Severus, I really did, but these robes are you, and look at your cloak. It has a clasp with your Star Stone, which is moonstone, on it. Our robes compliment each other; mine has a ruby on it.”

Severus looked at Harry and started laughing. “You had already been here and knew exactly what the two of us would wear; I should have known.”

Harry neared Severus and smiled as he took the other man’s hands in his. “I know you well, Severus, and knew what you would like. But, if you would prefer something else, something a bit more conservative, I’ll understand.”

Severus looked back at the two elegant robes with their accompanying cloaks and knew Harry was right. They really did compliment each other, and while they were indeed quite extravagant, Severus would proudly wear what Harry had picked out for him. He could hardly wait to walk hand in hand with his Harry at the reception after the wedding.

When the two returned, Poppy was waiting exasperatedly at the entrance. “Severus Snape, you had an appointment with me at two and it is now four. You know how important it is for you to see me.”

Severus handed Harry their purchases and shook his head as he turned to address Poppy. “Yes, I do, but I also know how important it is for me and my future husband to dress well for our grand entrance as a newly engaged couple.”

Harry dropped the bags he was carrying and stared unbelievingly at the back of the man whom he had fallen in love with. “Um…Severus? Wh…I mea…husband?”

Severus never turned to look at Harry, and simply said in a neutral tone, “Yes, husband…Harry. That is unless you do not want to be my husband.”

Harry was gobsmacked. “OH MY GODS…YES…YES.” Harry started to run and hug Severus from behind, but decided against it, and instead replied calmly, “I would love to be your husband.”

Severus then turned around and gave Harry the most beautiful smile. “Then it shall be, my Harry. As soon as I get finished with Poppy, I’ll come find you, okay?”

Harry could not even speak so he just grinned like a Cheshire cat as he watched Severus and Poppy leaving the Entrance Hall.

~*~

“Severus, now was that really an appropriate way to ask Harry to marry you? Asking in front of me?”

Severus looked pointedly at the frowning witch and said, “Yes, it was.”

“Oh dear, Severus, I know you have led a very lonely life and haven’t had much experience being in serious relationships, but you need to learn how to be sensitive to others needs and wants, you need to-”

Severus cleared his throat and balled his hands into fists in his lap. “Before you continue, I think perhaps there is something you should know.”

“Oh?” said a perplexed Poppy.

Severus smiled as he reached into his robes and pulled out a chain with several pendants on it, holding it as if it were the most precious gem in the world. He lifted his eyes so he could gage Poppy’s reaction, and watched as the woman brought her hands to her mouth.

“You know?”

Severus nodded. “I’ll tell you how I found out later, that is not important. My stepmother gave this to me when I entered Hogwarts and told me my father had made her promise to give it to me when I went off to school because it was my mother’s and that as long as I had this, she…you…would always be with me.”

“You’re not upset with me?” Poppy asked in an awed voice.

Severus looked stunned. “Why would I be? You had no say in what happened to me. I know you did not want me to leave, and just so you know, Harry let it slip when he was talking to me before I regained consciousness, or before I fully woke up, I should say. I wanted to tell you I knew then, but I also knew I was not able to withstand anymore stress on my body, and wanted to wait until I felt stronger.”

Poppy was beaming. “You made a wise decision. Oh, Severus, I just can hardly believe it, that I can publicly call you my son now.” She finally could stand it no longer and wrapped her arms around her son. “I have missed you so much…more than you could ever imagine.”

Severus felt so protected and loved as he returned the hug. “I’ve missed you, too.”

Poppy then withdrew herself from her son’s embrace and took his hands in hers. “I love you, Severus; I never stopped loving you, you need to know that.”

Severus had been successful thus far in keeping his emotions in check, but at those three words that he had waited so long to hear, he could not hold his happiness in any longer and the tears poured from his eyes. “You are the only person, other than Harry, who has ever said that to me. Thank you.”

Poppy was still beaming, but she did not want to upset Severus too much, and there was a reason her son was in the Hospital Wing. “Well, before we get all emotional and carried away in this happy occasion, I think I need to see how you are progressing.” She took out her wand and waved it over her son for a minute, and after retrieving a potion from her office and having Severus drink it, she finally spoke. “I think it is safe to say that you are back to your old self, Severus. But I must warn you, you will never be as strong as you were, and it will not take very much at all to do irreversible damage to your body, so please be careful.”

Severus nodded his understanding. “Am I going to die from this, I mean, is it going to cut my life shorter then it might otherwise be?”

Poppy adamantly shook her head. “You will live a long and full life with Harry, as long as you are careful.”

~*~

Harry stood in front of the mirror and let the tears run down his face. He couldn’t believe how happy he was. Not even six months ago, he had been so lonely and lost, now he had everything he had ever dreamed of, and much more. Waving the wand over himself, he promised himself there would be no more tears before the wedding. He looked one final time and knew he had chosen the perfect robes for the occasion. He wanted to look his best for Ron and Hermione’s wedding, but even more than that, he wanted to look his best for Severus. He could not wait to see how dapper his future husband looked in his robes. Hearing knocking on his bedroom door, he opened it with his wand, turned around, and his voice caught in his throat. Severus, Ron and Hermione were all standing just inside the doorway of his room, each grinning. Harry quirked a brow and looked at Severus. “What is going on?”

“Funny you should ask. Mister Weasley approached me this morning and had a rather interesting proposition for me, one which I think to be a good idea, but I told him I would need to get your approval before agreeing.”

Harry looked at his two best friends, then at Severus, who was in the process of kneeling in front of him, and was about to start jumping up and down as his eyes and mind realized what was happening, but he did have the forethought to immediately shoo his friends out of the room, first. Looking down at Severus, Harry nodded; he could not help it. “Yes, yes, oh God’s yes, as I said the other day, I want to be your husband. I will marry you, Severus.”

Severus took Harry’s hand, slid the ring on his ring finger, and looked up at him. “A bit antsy, are we?” He watched as Harry nodded and smiled, trying to quell the tears Severus was sure were on the verge of falling, but knew his young love would not be able to hold back his tears for long. That was one of the things Severus loved so much about Harry, he was so lovable and did not hide the way he felt. Severus knew he would learn a lot from being with Harry.

Harry looked at the ring and couldn’t take his eyes off of it. “It is beautiful, Severus; I love it, almost as much as I love you.”

Severus took Harry’s hand in his and ran a finger over the gold ring. “This ring dates back to the 1200’s. As you must know, in the Wizarding world, male couples are preferred over the traditional Muggle male/female pairing. This ring has been worn by at least twenty male Snapes, and was always given to them by their betrothed. This is yours now, my love, and when we have our son, they can then give it to their betrothed. If our son decides to marry a female, then we will simply pass this ring on to the next direct heir who decides to marry a wizard. You are the first person to wear this in thirty years. My Grandfather Augustus was the last Snape who married a male, and his husband, Grandpater Audolphus, wore this ring proudly for over seventy years. It comes from a long line of love.”

Harry looked at it again. “That I have no doubt of.”

Severus cleared his throat. “Now that you have said yes, what do you say to you and me getting married along with Hermione and Ron?”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “You’re not serious, right?”

Severus furrowed his brows. “Oh yes, Harry, I am quite serious.”

“Ron and Hermione?”

“This was entirely their idea. In fact, it was Hermione’s. She wanted both you and her to share your happiness together.”

Harry had to sit down and he felt as a tear slid down his face. “She has no clue how close I came to messing everything up for us all. If she did, she wouldn’t want me to share in her happiness.”

Severus knelt beside Harry and wiped the tear away with his thumb. “Harry, what happened almost six months ago is history; let’s forget about that and concentrate on the present and future. Hermione was brimming with joy at the prospect of the trio of Hogwarts sharing in such a momentous occasion. I had to admit to her it was somewhat funny that I, who made life for the three of you quite miserable at times, would be the fourth participant in this most festive occasion.”

Harry chuckled through a new set of tears and looked up at Severus. “Yes, I would love to get married alongside my three best friends; nothing would make me happier.”

An hour later, four people were united in marriage with their best friends, and the Great Hall erupted into applause, as first Ron and Hermione kissed, and then again, when Harry and Severus kissed. The four beamed at their guests and couldn’t believe how fortunate they each were.

The reception was filled with laughter and dancing, much more of the former and not so much of the latter for Harry and Severus. Severus was reserving his energy for more ambitious goals, but they did manage to dance a couple of waltzes, and when they initially took to the dance floor, it was almost as if everyone stopped what they were doing and just watched the two men in each other’s arms. Anyone could tell the two were deeply in love.

Finally, three hours later, after talking with just about everyone, and after seeing Ron and Hermione off, Severus and Harry made their way to their chambers and shared a glass of wine in front of the fireplace. The two could not quit grinning; it had been the most wonderful day, and now they were married, always and forever, and nothing would ever tear them apart.

Severus came up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist. “I love you, Mister Snape.”

Harry turned around in his husband’s arms and caressed the man’s cheeks. “And I do love you, Mister Snape, always. I need to ask you something.” Harry saw Severus nodding but could tell his husband was perplexed, and sniggered. “If I ever go off and try to do something stupid again, will you come stop me, again?”

Severus did not answer straight away; he had other plans. He took Harry’s hand in his and led him to their bedroom door, opened it, and led his husband into their room. Severus wished he could have carried Harry into their bedroom, but he had to remember to be careful. It was times such as this he cursed his infirmity, but almost as quickly as he cursed it, he welcomed it. If it had not been for his being so sick, he and Harry may have never gotten as close as they had and would surely not be married now. When the two approached the bed, Severus turned Harry to face him and took both of the smaller hands in his.

“I thought you were out of your mind when you suggested we wait until now to make love; you don’t know how much you tortured me, not being able to touch you all over, but standing here now, as your husband, I cannot think of a better gift I can give you tonight, than this. You said something similar about three weeks ago. Happy Christmas, Harry.”

Harry stood on his toes and kissed the taller man. “Happy Christmas, Severus.”

The two then spent a wonderfully romantic night making love and talking. Neither man was new to the joys of sex, but both found out rather quickly that making love was much different from having sex. After they finished and were lying in each other’s arms, Severus looked down at his husband settled against his chest and kissed the ebony hair, finally answering Harry’s earlier question. “I’ll always be there to stop you, my little Gryffindor.”

~ finis ~


End file.
